The Trip
by hawkeyeisgreat
Summary: Aang is needed in the present and in the future. Which will he choose and how will this affect what happens in peoples lives? Read to find out!
1. The Starting

AN: This is my first story ever and im kinda nervous! Sorry if it is really short! Read zuko luva 1 story it is really good! (hi Airiana)! Side note – this takes place after the season finale

"Katara! Katara!" cried Aang with smoke filled lungs, lying strewn on the floor. "Aang!" Katara cried back, running blindly across the room, in the direction of Aang's voice. As she ran she could feel the heat from the flames nibbling at her fleash. "Oh, sure, no one call my name!" Sokka shouted in his most sarcastic voice.

"Aang, what happened?" Katara said arriving next to him. "I have no idea. I just woke up and smelled smoke." Katara thinks for a minute then says, "Sokka! Look out the window and see what is happening!" "Can do!" he shouts back, slowly making his way toward the open window.

"Guys…we've got trouble!" Sokka tells them. "What?" Aang asks. "The Fire Nation is here, a lot of them." Sokka states. Aang and Katara quickly hurry over to the window to where Sokka is and they look out.

Hundreds of Fire Nation troops were stationed outside the inn they were staying at. "Time to go!" Aang yells. "Apa, here boy!" he then screams out the window. "Rrrrrawwrrwrwl!" Apa growls at the Fire Nation troops as he flies up to the window. "Go on!" Katara shouts, and they all leap onto Apa's back. "Apap, yip, yip!" Aang shouts at Apa, and they all take off, flying over the ocean.

Wizzzzzzz! A flaming arrow flew right by them. Apa swerved to the left and dodged another arrow. "Aang, I don't know how much more of this we can take!" Katara screamed as Apa dodged another arrow. Aang turned his head to look back at the Fire Nation troops, and then…"Aang!"

"Huh…where am I?" Aang says recovering from his state of unconsciousness. "You should know." Said a young woman's voice. "Wwwho said that?" says Aang getting up and looking around.

"Why you're in the Spirit World, o great Avatar." Said that girl's voice again. "How did I get here?" said Aang still looking for where the voice is coming from. "Well, when you fell off of Apa, you fell right into the Spirit World." The voice said.

"Who are you?" Aang asked. "Don't you recognize me?" she said, finally showing herself. "No…not really." Aang said. "Well you should…you saved my water tribe." She said. "It can't be…Yue! What happened to your hair, it used to be white?" Aang shouts running to hug her, then going right thru her and doing a face plant into the mud. "Yes, it's me. I'm still very weak after giving up my spirit to the moon spirit, so I'm not quite whole yet, and my hair was normally brown, and returned to its natural color when I…you know." She says calmly trying to retain her giggles.

Aang gets up and walks over to a nearby stream and washed of his face. Then, he walked back to where Yue was. "Aang, there is something of great importance I need to speak to you about. Yue said. "Yes?" Aang replied. " You missed a spot of mud on your cheek." Yue said as calm as day. They look at each other and burst out laughing!

"Seriously Aang there is something I really need to tell you. There is going to be a major turning point in the war. Now that Zhou is gone. The Fire Nation has put Zuko's sister in charge, and with her power they are going to try and take over the Earth Nation capitol, and if you don't help then they will win and eventually win the war!"

AN: I hoped you liked it read and review and I will post the next chappie


	2. Scio

**AN: sorry it took so long! but here is the second chapter! hope ya like it!**

"Uhhh…" Aang said staring blankly at Yue. "I don't know what you expect me to do," he said, "but I will try my best to stop the Fire Nation from winning." "No Aang you NEED to stop them from winning." Yue said, looking Aang straight in the face. "Sooo…when is this battle going to take place?" Aang asked. "Well…" Yue said, "five years from now."

"WHAT! What do you mean five years!" Aang shouted. "Well actually considering how long you have been in the Sprit World only one year." "Uggh. Ugnnh. Uhhhhh." Aang said fainting.

"What happened…?" Aang said himself, looking around. Then it all came back to him Yue, the battle, everything. "Where am I?" he said to himself again. "Why you're in Denwahlesi. The village that everyone hates!" said a teenager's voice. "Who-o are you?" Aang said to the boy. "Me I'm Scio. King of the Quids." said the boy to Aang.

"Wha…Quids…Denwahlesi?" Aang said, to no one in particular, confused. "Your new here, aren't you?" Scio said "Yeah," said Aang. "Let me show you around," Scio said. "That would be great!" Aang said. "First stop…the Quids lair!" shouted Scio, "follow me!"

Scio led Aang through twisting, turning always, miles and miles, to where Aang must thought to be the very middle of the city. "So how many of there are you in the Quids?" Aang asked. "…Five," Scio replied. They walked a little further until they came to a metal trash shoot or something. "Go in," said Scio. "I don't KNOW!" Aang shouted as Scio pushed him in.

"Whoooo!" Aang screamed shouting down the pipe and plopping down on a nice squishy couch. "Took you long enough," said Scio, sitting on a weird squishy thing facing Aang.

"By the way you never told me your name," Scio said. "Aang," Aang told him. "Well then Aang…this is Tibi…" said Scio pointing out a rather chubby boy who appeared to be a little older than Aang. "This is Culpa…" he pointed to a VERY attractive girl about the same age as Aang. "And last but not least this is Haud…" Scio said pointing to a very short person who couldn't be more than about six or seven.

"Well," said Scio, "this is the Quids!" gesturing with his hands at the other three people in the room. "Well, I'm sure you are all nice but I would really like to see the city." Aang said to them. "Culpa, show Aang around the city. Start with the merchants" Scio said with much authority. "Sure boss." Culpa said, with the most beautiful voice Aang had every heard. "S-s-sure," Aang said following her thru a door out of the hideout.

They walked for a very long time looking at various merchant's stands, having a good time. "Oh. That is my friend over there," Culpa said, "will you be fine on your own if I go talk to her?" "Yeah, I'll be fine!" Aang said. When Culpa ran off to go visit with her friend Aang saw a merchant's tent that caught his eye.

"Excuse me what do you have for sale here? I didn't see any of your goods or even a sign outside." Aang said, walking into the tent. "Well, I provide a healing servi…" A lady, complete shrawled in her cloak, said very hoarsely. "Aang?" she said. "Yes he said. "It's me…Katara."

"K-k-katara?" Aang says, surprised, confused, and relieved. "Yes, it's me," she said. "W-w-what happened?" Aang asked as she removed her cloak, revealing horrible scars throughout her body. "Well Aang this is what happens when you disappear for five years." Katara said, looking at Aang intently.

"FIVE YEARS!" Aang shouted, sitting down on a nearby mat. "Yes," Katara said, "all the while, the Fire Nation kept growing stronger." "Who did this to you?" Aang asked. "Who do you think...Zuko" Katara said with a sad and angry look. "He captured me and tried to use me to get to you, then when I didn't give you to him he…" Katara said tears coming to her eyes.

"Katara…I'm so sorry I brought you this pain. I will not rest until I kill Zuko!" Aang said. "Well forget it. Zuko was killed by Zhou when he tried to return to the Fire Nation with me," said Katara, "after it happened I tried to use water and heal, but it wouldn't work…I don't know why".

"Aang when you disappeared…I didn't know what to do. I was so scared, especially when your body just disappeared." Katara said, finally looking Aang straight in the face for the first time. "Katara?" Aang said. "Yes," she said. "Where's Sokka?" Aang said. Katara replied "…They killed him Aang."

**AN: I hope ya liked it! Srry it was sad. Anyways whoever can guess which language I got the four quids name from will get a mention in my next chappie**


End file.
